


Irresistible

by CloversDreams



Series: AkuSai LoveyDovey [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and so in love, im weak, they deserve some sweet lovemaking, theyre so Soft, to their domestic sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Axel smiled from ear to ear and batted his eyes then hummed, “Tell me you love me.”“No,” Saïx replied as he shoved the hand from his book.“Come on, you have a heart and I know that means you can feel it,” Axel whined.Saïx shut his eyes and sighed, “Fine. I love y–”Axel couldn’t contain himself for the entirety of the statement. He was upon his boyfriend a millisecond later. He knew that his kisses could get a bit overly enthusiastic when he was feeling particularly sappy. Right now, it didn’t seem like Saïx minded that at all. In fact, he even leaned in before Axel had the chance to. That was so hot.





	Irresistible

 

It was quiet in the house and Axel could hear the birds as they chirped happily outside. He glanced at the man next to himself and smiled. His blue-haired boyfriend was engrossed in the book he was reading. Axel could tell by the little ways that his expression changed as his eyes traveled across the page. He wondered if that was a sign of how close they’d become. Then again, he’d always been able to read even the subtlest of the other man’s moods. It was just a thing that had always been.

He enjoyed the alone time that he and Saïx spent together. It was generally quiet unless he was the one doing the talking, which was fine. He knew the blue-haired man wasn’t the biggest talker, he never had been. He also knew that while Saïx didn’t have much to say he was always listening. No matter what ridiculous topic Axel rambled on about, the other man absorbed as much of it as he possibly could. He’d always appreciated that about the guy, even before they were dating. He smiled to himself as he continued to casually observe.

“Is there a reason why you’re staring at me?” Saïx asked without looking up from his book.

Axel knew an opportunity when he was presented with one. This was too good to pass up. He smirked as he replied, “Yeah, I’m just trying to figure out which direction your hair really goes in. It’s all over the place.”

“You’re not one to talk on that front,” Saïx replied without missing a beat. He turned to the next page of his book and continued to read, unbothered by their little convo.

Axel turned his whole body towards the other man. When he wasn’t met with so much as a glance he pouted and slapped his hand atop the book on Saïx’s lap. As soon as the guy looked in his direction Axel smiled from ear to ear and batted his eyes then hummed, “Tell me you love me.”

“No,” Saïx replied as he shoved the hand from his book.

“Come on, you have a heart and I know that means you can feel it,” Axel whined.

“That’s hardly the point.” Just like there was no point in him denying such. Saïx was well aware of the fact that the redhead knew just how important he was to him, even if he wasn’t the most vocal about it.

Axel pouted and put his hands on the other man’s shoulder so he could shake him gently as he replied, “Come onnn!”

Saïx closed his book and placed it onto the end table next to him. He turned towards the redhead and watched him for a moment. Those green eyes of his sparkled with anticipation and that smile he wore was so darn bright it was probably lethal. There was really only one way to handle the current situation. He shut his eyes and sighed, “Fine. I love y–”

Axel couldn’t contain himself for the entirety of the statement. He was upon his boyfriend a millisecond later. He knew that his kisses could get a bit overly enthusiastic when he was feeling particularly sappy. Right now, it didn’t seem like Saïx minded that at all. In fact, he even leaned in before Axel had the chance to. That was so hot.

A familiar pang of arousal jolted right to his groin and Axel felt his member twitch with intrigue. He moaned softly into the kiss. Everything about this man was irresistible and he couldn’t ever get enough. He put his hands on either side of Saïx’s face and turned his head to get a better angle. Things had switched gears so quickly that there wasn’t even time for whiplash. The two of them breathed harshly through their noses as they continued to make out.

Ever since they’d reconnected he’d found that he couldn’t get his fill of the blue-haired man, no matter what. Axel’s mind was clouded with thoughts of him. His hands constantly ached with the desire to touch him. His heart… well that was full of warmth every moment they were together, and that became a burning passion during times like these.

A foolhardy person might claim him insatiable, but he knew that there was nothing wrong with his high level of desire. He was simply head over heels in love and that made him want to be as close to his boyfriend as physically possible. As often as possible. The best part of it all was that his passion was always returned full force when he unleashed it. If this was addiction, they were both going through it.

Axel gasped when he felt a cool hand slip beneath his shirt. He actually loved the fact that Saïx’s hands always seemed to be cold. Whether it was because his own body temperature was a bit higher than other people’s or not was still up for debate. Not that he really cared. There was just something about being able to feel everywhere his boyfriend’s cool hands had been when he touched his skin that was maddening.

He nipped at Saïx’s bottom lip before he broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. After that Axel wasted no time in tugging the other man’s shirt off so they could be rid of it as well. Clothing was a menace at times like these. Actually, it was usually a menace. If he had his way, they’d always be naked. He just wanted to have as much of their skin touch as possible. Was that really so much to ask?

Axel resumed their kiss as soon as he dropped the clothes. This time he felt two chilled hands explore his naked torso as they pleased. A shiver ran down his spine and he let his own hands wander his boyfriend’s body as well. When Saïx moaned softly into their kiss another spike of arousal hit him without warning. Axel could hardly stand it as warmth pooled within his core.

He leaned forwards slowly without breaking the kiss until they were lying across the couch. The two of them continued to makeout and grope each other until all either of them could hear was the sound of the other panting softly. Axel paused to stare into his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment. They were never more beautiful than when they were clouded over with lust and could only see him.

He bent down and began to trail gentle kisses down Saïx’s neck. The soft gasp he received and way that the hands upon him dug into his skin suddenly was all the motivation he needed to continue. He slowed down a bit as he kissed his way down his boyfriend’s body. He wanted to make sure to appreciate as much of the soft yet firm torso as he possibly could. He paid special attention to the spots that made Saïx’s breath hitch in his throat.

Once he made his way down to the waistband of the other man’s pants he stopped for a moment. They both knew what was next and he swore he saw a hint of anticipation shine in those yellow eyes that watched him. Good. Axel hooked one finger into the edge and inched them down just enough to reveal the heart-shaped birthmark upon Saïx’s right hip. Axel couldn’t help but be fascinated by it. Any time he saw it he became incredibly distracted.

It had probably been ironic at one point in time, but nowadays Axel simply found it hot as fuck. He used his tongue to trace the mark, very aware of the soft grunt he heard. He smiled to himself and then latched onto that mark and sucked hard. There was a sudden hiss from Saïx and he felt a hand grip his hair tightly. He sucked just a bit harder and took note of the way those hips rose off the couch to meet him. Incredibly hot, as usual.

Axel finally released him with an exaggerated pop. He watched Saïx’s chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths. It was probably an attempt to calm himself a bit. That just wouldn’t do. Axel wanted him to be a wreck. He kissed that birthmark he adored so much as a silent promise to pay it more attention next time then sat up a bit.

He hooked his fingers into either side of the waistband of Saïx’s pants and waited. Once the other man lifted his hips a bit he pulled them off without issue. Axel let them fall to the floor without a care in the world. His gaze fell to the needy member beneath the patch of blue curls. The way the tip glistened proved that it had already begun to leak precome. He could relate. His own pants were extremely constricting at the moment. That meant it was within his best interest to rid himself of them. He would do so in just a minute. Right now he had something else in mind.

Axel placed soft kisses along the length of Saïx’s shaft. Each time he did it twitched in anticipation of the next. He totally got that. He was nearly at the end of his rope too and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. Once he reached the tip he swirled his tongue around it slowly, cleaning it of the salty precome. The needy moan he heard from his boyfriend only made him smile.

He took that velvety tip into his mouth and sucked lovingly. He delighted in the groan that slipped past his boyfriend’s lips. He kept his eyes glued to Saïx’s face as he began to slowly inch downwards and take more of the cock into his mouth. To be able to watch him start to unravel was an absolute gift. He started to bob his head, making sure not to hold back on the lewd slurping sounds. He knew that a certain someone enjoyed hearing them, even if he’d never said as much out loud.

Part of him wanted to suck Saïx off until he came into his mouth so he could kiss him afterwards. Axel always liked to give him a taste like that. Partly because it was so sexy and also because Saïx would call him filthy for doing so. That was hot since the blue-haired man never actually stopped kissing him afterwards. Axel couldn’t get enough.

He relaxed his throat and suddenly slid all the way down the cock in his mouth. He got to the base and held it there for a moment. He didn’t pull away until he gagged. God, he loved doing that. The exaggerated slurp as he finally pulled off of his boyfriend was all part of the show. The soft mutters of praise that slipped past Saïx’s lips about how he was ‘way too good at that’ were just icing on the cake.

As much as he wanted to prolong this, he’d reached his limit. Axel planted another kiss on the tip of the saliva-soaked cock and then propped himself up. He did his best to fiddle with his pants and remove them without having to actually get up. The less repositioning he had to do the better.

Axel could feel the intense gaze upon him as he wriggled out of his clothes. He did so a bit slowly since he rather enjoyed the attention. The hunger in the air was nearly palpable. It made his skin feel even hotter than normal. Part of him had to wonder if he might catch fire. Once he finally discarded his pants, he was back upon Saïx. He couldn’t help himself, it had been nearly five minutes since they’d last kissed and that was just wrong. He settled comfortably between his boyfriend’s legs, enjoying the feeling of the skin contact.

He loved the fact that they shared such a small space with their naked bodies pressed together. Axel was so turned on he could hardly stand it. He needed to move things along before he lost his mind. He stuck his right hand down into the couch cushions and removed a small bottle of lube. He wasted no time in uncapping it so he could squirt some on his fingers.

As soon as they were covered generously he reached beneath himself and slipped two of them into Saïx. Normally, he’d do one at a time and drag it out quite a bit, but his desperation had gotten the better of him. The way that his boyfriend moaned and arched his back as he grabbed at the arm of the couch he laid upon was lewd in the most beautiful way. The fact that he rutted against the fingers inside of him told Axel all he needed to know about just how desperate the other man was to continue. Axel watched his every move as he pumped his fingers in and out. Each moan, each flutter of his eyes, each time he nibbled on his lip… they were all beautiful and arousing. He couldn’t take it.

Axel slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend, loving the needy whine he received. He squirted a bit more lube onto his hand and then set the bottle aside. He lathered it along his aching member with a gasp. It twitched as if it knew what was next. He was so ready he couldn’t think about anything else.

He positioned himself at Saïx’s entrance then paused and looked him in the eyes. Axel could see his whole world right there in them. He leaned down for a kiss then stopped just short and whispered, “I love you.”

Before Saïx had a chance to respond, the redhead pushed past his entrance. He gasped and clung to the couch as he was suddenly filled up completely. Axel waited a moment before he finally pulled his cock out again so he could slide it right back inside. His thrusts were slow and loving as he kissed all over Saïx’s face.

Axel’s right hand found its way into Saïx’s left and he squeezed. There was something so hot about making love on the couch and he didn’t even know what it was. Maybe it was more about the person he was with. Yeah, he was pretty sure it’d be hot to make love to his boyfriend anywhere. He picked up the pace of his thrusts suddenly and made the other man groan loudly. He buried his face in his neck and let out a moan of his own. Every sound Saïx made when they were intimate was the most incredible thing he’d ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear them all day every day.

He released the hand he held then lifted the blue-haired man’s right leg so he could get an even better angle as he continued to thrust. The pair of arms that wrapped around him tightly a second later felt too good to be real. Not to mention the way that their chests slid against each other slightly with the motion of his thrusts was amazing. Axel could hardly stand it.

“Ahh… yes, Lea…” Saïx moaned after a particularly delicious snap of his hips.

“Say it again,” Axel muttered against his boyfriend’s neck. His left hand found its way to Saïx’s cheek and he cupped it gently as he ghosted his lips against the soft flesh. His voice had been soft and breathy but he had zero control over that. He thrust his cock all the way to the base and paused for a moment as he waited.

“Lea!” Saïx gasped. His hands tangled in wild, red hair desperately.

“You feel so amazing, babe,” Axel muttered as he kissed his way back up that tantalizing neck. This was pretty much the only time he got to use such a pet name and he had to admit that made it really hot. He resumed his thrusts and caused them both to moan together. His lips finally found their mark and the two of them kissed sloppily for a moment before he pulled away and whispered, “Hahh, you feel too good… I’m so close…”

“M-me too! Shit!” Saïx admitted as his eyes fluttered shut.

Axel pulled out completely and took both of their cocks in his hand at the same time. He captured the other man’s lips and then pumped them both furiously. He swallowed every groan that attempted to escape from his boyfriend’s mouth. He knew that the way that Saïx writhed beneath him and grabbed at him desperately meant he was about to come. Axel squeezed their cocks just a bit tighter and made sure not to let up as he continued to stroke them.

He watched the blue-haired man arch his back and let out a broken moan. It was probably meant to be his name, but it hadn’t worked out that way. The hands in his hair were painfully tight now and he freaking loved it. His own body shuddered not a moment later and then both cocks in his hand shot thick streams of come across Saïx’s torso. He was yanked into a kiss right afterwards.

Though the initial tug had been intense, the kiss itself was soft and lazy as they attempted to catch their breaths during it. Each brush of their lips was laced with all the feelings they felt for one another. It was warm and soft and wonderful. It was everything he ever wanted. Axel pulled free of his boyfriend’s grasp and then kissed him right between the eyes, in the center of his scar. He smiled when he realized that Saïx’s cheeks were just a bit darker than they were before. He made a mental note to tease him about that later then he rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a graceful thud.

Axel was on his feet a second later. He winked at his boyfriend then disappeared from the room. He returned with a damp cloth. He took his time cleaning the mess off of Saïx since he enjoyed the way that something so simple made his breath hitch in his throat. Once he finally finished up he dropped the cloth then scooped his boyfriend up without warning. He chuckled softly when he was immediately met with soft, yet colorful language in protest. Things only escalated when he tossed the guy over his shoulder.

“Put me down, you fire-giant!” Saïx exclaimed as he wriggled in an attempt to free himself.

Axel pat the butt by his face and began to walk as he hummed, “Hold still or you’ll fall. Then I’d probably feel bad.”

“As you should! You can’t just manhandle me because you feel like it!”

Axel snorted at that and had to hold back a laugh. The struggle continued until he finally reached his destination- their bedroom. He dropped Saïx on the bed without warning then smiled at his surprised grunt. He let the other man rant at him for a moment as he climbed into bed too. He tossed his arm across Saïx and pulled him down so they were lying next to each other, which finally caused the other man to quiet down. There was a moment of silence as they simply watched one another. Axel kissed his nose then said, “You rest for now. I'll wake you in about an hour so you can wreck me.”

“That soon?” Saïx asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes please,” Axel hummed as a silly smile spread across his face. He batted his eyes and hummed, “What can I say? You’re simply irresistible.”

Saïx sighed and rolled his eyes. The corner of his mouth turned upwards in a coy smirk as he asked, “What am I going to do with you, Lea?”

Axel rubbed their noses together. His eyes shined with happiness as he replied, “Love me. Also fuck me… in just under an hour.”

Saïx laughed heartily at that. He kissed the redhead’s too perfect lips then shut his eyes and mumbled, “I think I can manage that.”

Axel loved the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter. It danced across his skin like a loving caress and gave him goosebumps. The sound had been absent from his life for so long and he refused to ever live without it again. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and hummed contently then tossed his arm around Saïx before his eyes finally fell shut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaa I cant believe my first fic for this fandom is smoot. That’s slightly embarrassing but I also have no regrets sdfghgfds
> 
> I cant help it I just love these two so much and they’ve been through a lot so they deserve some soft sexy times :’3
> 
> Theyre so in love… they cant get enough of each other… and they don’t have to <3
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr and cry with me over these two any time -sobs-
> 
> Hmm… I kind of feel like this could use a part two… will it get one? Uhhh I suppose that depends on the level of interest… would anyone be interested in seeing what happened an hour later o.O


End file.
